movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Dinosaur Island (Animated 2019 film)
''Return to Dinosaur Island '' is a sequel of the 2019 film From the Earth to the Moon '' and its 2002 sequel ''Dinosaur Island. Based on the novels by Jules Verne. Produced by Cookie Jar Group and Walden Media and Distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. Coming Soon. Plot Voice Cast * TBA as TBA * Philip Chen as Alex Chang, Jackie's husband and one night stand later. * Anadelia Lamas as Jackie Rodriguez, Alex's wife and one night stand later. * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * Loreen Pickle as Alex's Father * Don Nyguen as Alex's Mother * John Micheal Lee as Professor * Paul Sosso as Stu Ellison * D Kevin Williams as Cameraman (Opening Credits) * Jerry Longe as Pilot (Opening Credits) * Niles Haaland as Copter Pilot * TBA as Villages #1 * TBA as Villages #2 * TBA as Villages #3 * Frank Welker as Djali, Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures Voices * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as Narrator Creatures in the Film * Australovenator () * African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * African Lion (Panthera leo africana) * Amazon Island Dragons (Draco amazónica) * Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * TBA * Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Coyote (Canis latrans) * Domestic Yak (Bos grunniens) * Dire Wolf (Canis dirus): Similar to Stormella's Wolves from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. * Death Jackal (Spinae mortem) * Deinosuchus (Deinosuchus rugosus): Similar to al the crocodile from "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" * Emu (Dromaeus novaehollandiae) * European Beaver (Castor fiber) * Flying Fish (Exocoetus volitans) * Grey Wolf (Canis lupus): Similar to Wolves from Beauty and the Beast. * Groundhog (Marmota monax) * Giant Tarantula (Theraphosa blondi gigantic amazónica) * Giant Scorpion (Pandinus imperator gigantic amazónica) * Giant Carnivorous Plants (Venus Flytrap gigantic amazónica) * Giant Australian Water Dragon (Intellagama lesueurii gigantic amazónica) * Garahop () - meat eating dinosaur with rhino horns on head * Hedgehog (Erinaceinae) * Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Jellyfish (Chrysaora fuscescens) Scyphozoa * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Kangaroo (Macropus macropus) * Keel Billed Toucan (Ramphastos Sulfuratus) * Kiwi (Apteryx australis) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga Leptonyx) * Liopleurodon (Liopleurodon ferox) Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) Manatee (Trichechus manatu) * Plesiosaurus *Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *River Dolphin (Platanistoidea platanista) *Otter (Lutra canadensis) *Manta Ray (Manta Birostris) *Mandrill (Mandrillus Sphinx) *Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Moose (Alces Alces) * Jurassic Park: The Game * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 * Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 * Turok (video game) * Jurassic Park Arcade 2015 * Turok (video game) * Microraptor * Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012 * TBA * Primal Carnage * Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 * Velociraptor Similar to Raptors from Kong: The Animated Series. * Tenontosaurus'' “Probably Iguanodon”, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Deinonychus, Ornithomimus, and ''Tyrannosaurus. * Velociraptor Mongoliensis * Pteranodon Titanis Skua (Skua Stercorarius) * Paluxysaurus (Sauroposeidon proteles): Simailar to Brachiosaurus from Jurassic: The Hunted * TBA * Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) * Glaucous Gull (Larus hyperboreus) * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Markhor (Capra falconeri) * * High Arctic Camel (Paracamelus gigas) * Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Meadow Jumping Mouse (Zapus hudsonius) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) * Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) * Leaellynasaura (Leaellynasaura amicagraphica): Similar to Leaellynasaura from Walking with Dinosaurs. * Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) * Scimitar-Toothed Cat (Homotherium latidens) * Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) * Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) * Stoat (Mustela erminea) * Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) * Wild Boar (Sus Scrofa) * White-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus townsendii) * White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus Virginianus) * Willow Ptarmigan (Lagopus lagopus) * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) Release Books In 2018, four books based on the film were released. * Return To Dinosaur Island: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, which was based on the film's plot. * Return to Dinosaur Island Save the Jungle, which served as a sequel and saw Alex and Jackie search for the get baby animals. Soundtrack * * * ** All I Want for Christmas Is You song by Mariah Carey ** The World From Way Up Here song by India Arie * * * * * * Trivia Trailers Sneak Peeks Gallery Artwork Quotes Opening Logos Transcripts